Bulk material can be of innumerable types and kinds, such as coal, slag, Taconite, Pyrite or iron ore pellets, clay, cinders, crushed marble, gravel, pencil pitch, salt, agricultural lime, carbon black, sand, sawdust, wood chips, wheat, canola, soy beans and other agricultural products, for example. A bunker for bulk materials typically comprises a wall encircling a region in which the bulk material is stockpiled.
A stacker is a large machine used in bulk material handling. Its function is to pile bulk material on to a stockpile. Recovering bulk material from a stockpile requires a second, separate machine known as a reclaimer, alternatively, this task may be performed using a front end loader. Typically, reclaimers are large machines which travel on rails between stockpiles, so they are not well suited to use in bunkers.
It is against this background and the problems and difficulties associated therewith that the present disclosure has been developed.
Certain objects and advantages of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present disclosure is disclosed.